inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Duo98
Images You might need to check your images, some of them were unviewable with my computer's photo program and some of them gave an octet-stream file when trying to download. I've replaced them for now with properly viewable images but you can replace them if you have higher quality images Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 02:41, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Categorizing images Please categorize the images you upload.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:19, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Again, when uploading images, please categorize them with the corresponding category.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:46, April 8, 2019 (UTC) You're still not categorizing your images. Also, don't add periods to file names Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 08:48, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Here's a help page if you need help in categorizing images Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 23:18, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry but you keep ignoring the messages we have sent about categorizing images, so I have blocked you for three days. Everyone else who uploads images do categorize their images, so why should you be excluded. Hopefully you will categorize your images after your ban or else I will have to keep blocking you until you listen.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:01, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Here's another warning about categorizing images. Maria categorized your image this time, but the next time you don't categorize your image I'm going to have to give you a longer block than Lordranged did Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 06:00, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Since you ignored our messages again, I've given you a week block. I gave you a second chance before I blocked you but the next time you do it I'm just going to increase your block without a second chance Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 03:25, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Saw your message on Angelo's talk page and sure we will stop blocking you if you categorize the images you upload, it's not even that hard. Here is a list of categories with each having their sub categories, so just look which category you should add. We already have left multiple messages behind for you to do it and you didn't, so that's why we blocked. However, if you still don't categorize your images, we will keep blocking you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Lordranged, I'm all for just blocking the user again. The user asked for a second chance while not adding categories again, why should I consider their request? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:04, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh, they still didn't categorize the images they uploaded today? Sure, go for it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:17, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: AC Cards Just leave the AC Cards to me, I always take care of the cards (License and Playca too) and sometimes you didn't properly rename the image, like the campaign card. And I always add the categories to my uploaded cards. Goodwizard (talk) 02:05, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure if you understand me. If you don't add the categories to the cards, then just don't upload them. I'll do them myself. Goodwizard (talk) 02:19, May 24, 2019 (UTC) If you upload the images you must categorize them. If you don't want or don't know how to categorize them then don't upload them. Goodwizard (talk) 02:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Illustrations Hi, I love the illustrations you do! Can you tell me how you do them? :) Re: Brazil (Orion) Do you actually have something relevant to add and not just "Brazil speaks Portugeuse" etc? Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 18:58, August 1, 2019 (UTC) None of that has anything to do with the actual team though Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 00:31, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Don't keep making a new header for each of your messages, keep them all under Brazil (Orion). If there's a clear reference then sure but speculation isn't actual evidence Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' Added. You know you can edit it yourself, right? Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 10:20, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Kellython (talk) 02:29, August 31, 2019 (UTC)KellythonKellython (talk) 02:29, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Hey Duo, I got the pictures on Twitter.